Have A Little Faith
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: Its always been simple, really. Not speaking. You don't have to respond, or show that you care. It takes no effort at all, and it gives you less problems in return Now, dont get me wrong, I can speak. I just don't choose to speak. Every word being echoed and thrown like a piece of garbage, it's taken for granted. The words might as we'll be meaningless. A bit AU/ Slash
1. Chapter 1

Its always been simple, really. Not speaking. You don't have to respond, or show that you care. It takes no effort at all, and it gives you less problems in return.

Now, dont get me wrong, I can speak. I just don't choose to speak. Every meaningless word being echoed and thrown like a piece of garbage, it's taken for granted. The words might as we'll be meaningless, since people just say whatever nonsense comes to their minds these days. That's why I don't speak, waste of time, waste of air, and waste of mouth.

But isn't not using your mouth a waste of vocal chords?

Ah, I personally don't know. It's like a privilege, yes, but some people don't get to have that privilege. I would rather be like them then be one of many who take words for granted. In a way, I don't choose to speak, but I guess I speak when it really matters.

But, one of the few first words I uttered were out of joy, pure absolute joy. Serendipity. And this is how it went.

...

"No! Your still not listening! You never listen! It's like every word I say comes out one ear and flys through the other, huh?"

"At least I'm not like you! You have me on a leash! I just want to go out with friends!"

"Out with friends my fucking ass. I don't think you remember what day it is do you? Nor what happens every fucking time you go out...I DO NOT WANT TO FIND ANOTHER HAIR CLIP IN YOUR SHIRT!"

"It's just a hair clip Mina! Don't be so fucking paranoid and let me go!"

"So you don't remember huh?" Mina, my mother, exclaims, the sweet voice surprisingly calm...almost too calm.

"It's just Saturday, Mina, what's the big deal." My Father replies back, and my shoulders fall.

Of course he forgot, he always forgets, but I thought it would be different...

The look of utter exhaustion that flows through Mina's blue eyes is almost heart breaking. She sighs, and puts her hands on the sofa that separates herself and my father. "Fine, go out, don't bother coming back, it's not like you ever remembered his other birthdays before...so why should this be any different?"

Apparently she thought with high hopes too.

"This is unfair. Mina, don't do this..." My father replies back, and walks towards my mother.

Tears start to stream down my mothers face but I resist the urge to run over there and hug her until the tears fall no more. I can't have them know I overheard.

"No! I am sick and tired of your Bull Shit Liam! Castiel can have a happy fucking birthday without you, like he always has, and he now forever will."

"Mina..."

"I SAID GO! GO! Pack your fucking things and leave!" She lashes out, pointing at the staircase which I currently occupy. I get up quickly, my small feet carrying me as much as they can up the staircase, until I see Michael sitting at the top with Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna. My brothers and sister.

"Cassie!" Gabriel reaches a small hand out, which I take and they pull me into their forgiving arms. Where we lay in the hallway, holding eachother tighter as we watch our Father bound up the steep steps with dread.

He catches our group hug with a look of guilt, but pays no mind to us, ignoring us as always. As it has always been, but he'll be gone.

He'll be gone.

The thought drips into my mind like rain, a light litter patter here...building up and up to a pounding of unforgiving water.

But dear god if it's storm that comes pouring down on our desert then let it never end. Because when he's gone Mom will smile again, and Michael won't have to be slapped by him and Anna won't have to go to Fathers office in the middle of the night, Lucifer won't have to nurse my fathers hangovers to days on end anymore! Gabriel will be able to crack jokes, to smile, to laugh, to make everyone else laugh.

Everything will be perfect.

Just like it used to be.

Long after our Father has left we stay silent, listening to our mothers wails and crashes of pictures. To the side of me Anna's tears create a puddle on my shoulder and with my free hand I comb through her ginger hair. I breathe in a breath of air and form the words like silk in my mouth.

"He's gone,...we can smile."

The gasp of surprise that erupts through Anna's mouth is more than audible. I look up at everyone else, seeing their surprise but I don't say anything in reply, the smile that warms on their face is more than enough.

"Thank you, Castiel..." Anna whispers back as she slips both of her arms around my waist in a comforting hug. "Happy Birthday, little brother."

"Yes, happy birthday." Lucifer nods from the other side of me and slips his arm around my shoulder.

Gabriel and Michael say their congrats and slips their arms around me too, which sends my heart to a place of numbness, like a happy buzz.

"We should go and check on mother," Michael states after a while, and I nod in agreement. "She mustn't be in a happy state right now, lets go help her."

We get up, staring at the staircase like its a monster that could swallow us whole in one move. But Michael steps forward, the brave eldest brother showing us that it is okay to stand up and we follow. When we see our mother, she's in the middle of the living room, glass broken around her and her knuckles stained red. Her eyes are puffy, skin blotchy, and the urge to sweep her up into my arms once more fills through my body.

"Lucifer, can you get a wet towel?" Michael asks and Lucifer nods, catching on. "Anna, Gabe, broom and trashcan...Castiel, lets go talk to mother."

Gabriel and Anna run to the kitchen where the cleaning supplies are and I follow Michael to our weeping mother in the middle of the living room. Michael kneels towards her, putting a comforting hand on my mothers back, rubbing in small circles and it almost seems like he's done this before. I kneel in front of my mother as she looks up, our blue eyes crashing into each others for a moment of clarity and what my mother does is so sudden I wonder if she really did it.

She kisses my toes.

I squeak in surprise as her lips touch my feet, like cold water on a hot day, it's almost natural. Michael inhales a breath of surprise and our mother looks back up to me, eyes filled with regret and sorrow. For a second I thought it was because she just kissed my feet, but the thought is shushed away when I soon realize what I have suddenly forgot.

My father has ruined my birthday.

Well, it wasn't ruined. Because he's gone, and now I can have at least a half decent birthday. But, next year the birthdays will be perfect And that's all that matters. I don't care if my father has ruined my 10th birthday for me, or that since I was five he has ruined it for me. I only care that now he's gone, and my family can smile again.

I repeat the words that I uttered to Anna not so long before, but the smile on my face only bigger now. "He's gone,we can smile."

The gasp of surprise is just like Anna's and I realize how similar my mother and Anna are. The only thing I have in common with my mother is my eyes..

"Castiel...how...how can you speak...?" Mina asks, her hands still firm on my toes, as if I'm a dream and in a second I could just fly away if she lets go. The tears have stopped as if they were never there.

I shrug half heartedly, smiling a bit as if to say 'sorry, secrets aren't meant to be shared'.

"I knew you could speak! I just knew it and Liam didn't believe me, he never did but they told me...they told me how great you actually were..." Mina exclaims, a smile only getting bigger and bigger with each word. Anna and Gabriel drop what their doing and run over to us, Lucifer in tow with the damp towel slung over his forearm.

"Mom...what are you talking about?" Gabriel asks, and kneels over her.

"Castiel is an angel."

Michael snorts to say the least in my direction but doesn't break contact with our mother. "Mom, are you sure your okay?"

"She's right you know..." Anna whispers over my shoulder and I look over to my sister with wide eyes. "She's okay, Michael, let her explain herself."

"Explain herself? Im sorry Anna she might as well be spouting out that I'm pregnant! I don't know if you haven't noticed but our shit father just walked out on us! She might as well be in shock!" Michael spats, and gets up from our protesting mother.

"Michael! Please! Let her speak!" Anna spats back. "I don't know if you haven't noticed either but we might as well kill ourselves now! We have never been to school nor our we educated enough to do basic ninth grade math but Castiel is a genius! He's always taught us many things Michael! He's only ten...and maybe..maybe I believe he's an angel too..."

"Anna, I believe you..." Gabriel whispers.

I frown as Michael turns his head in disgust, but the tilt of his head only shows hesitation. I don't know wether to believe her or to turn my head, but I've always known I was a genius. I just don't know how to associate me being a genius to me being an angel.

For all I know I could be dead right now.

Lucifer watches silently as he cleans up the blood from our Mother's hands with the damp towel as Anna asks her too explain.

"When Michael was born, Liam wasn't your father. But Liam was never any of your father's, not by blood any how. God asked me to rebirth you...into angels for the world. Not just Castiel, all of you. Your all angels. What he asked of me was something glorious, and wonderful and I couldn't say no. I just couldn't, until something went wrong..." Mina's blue eyes turn dark and cold, and an unwanted shiver flows down my spine. "It turns out you were all born as half fallen angels...I don't know how or why or even what had caused it.

"To be honest I don't believe its even possible. All I know is that for the past ten years I've been raising you five with the aging only two times slower...and that God hasn't answered any of my questions. Michael, your an angel...and I know how much you don't believe me but you have to! You have to believe me! Y-your backs! I remember your backs! Castiel, take your shirt off!" Mina grabs onto my shirt, tugging on the hem of my cotton pajamas, her used to be calm exterior suddenly crawling for someone to belive the words she says. I nod quickly, ignoring Michael's burning stare and unbutton it, slipping it off until my bare skin can shiver under the cool air.

"Oh my god." Gabriel states as he gets a closer look at my back. The irony of the situation and what he states almost makes me laugh but I keep shut, realizing how serious the situation is. The next minute grows tiring, and I want to pull away from their awed stares but I stay completely still.

"What the hell is that!?" Lucifer exclaims. The irony only grows stronger.

Mina looks up to Lucifer with wide eyes. "Its where his wings used to be...or are..." She answers.

I try to look over my shoulder to see what has made Michael speechless, but unfortunately I'm not an owl and an owl isn't me. I sigh as I realize that I won't ever know until I ask, seeing as the large mirror that used to hang over the fireplace is broken. With a wary look, I resort. "What's on my back?"

"They are scarred gashes..." Anna states as she ghosts a hand over the supposed scars over my back.

"Your lying, these can't be real! They can't be Mina! I would've seen them, why can't I remember seeing them before?" Michael protests. "Why. Haven't. I. Seen. Them."

"You have them on your back too Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer and Anna! You all have them! Its true!" Mina's cries only ring thought my ears, seeing as the thought of it being true is preposterous. Barely plausible, but seeing as it may be the only type of proof we have.

Gabriel notices my furrowed brows and slips his shirt off, revealing his gashes on his back and I understand. The two diagonal strips start from the middle of his back, and fly our toward his shoulders, getting further and further away from each other with each new curve. It's light pink, but dark enough to notice and it frightens me a bit.

Michael sighs and resigns, lifting our mother to her feet, wipes off a few shards of glass from the couch and sits her down. "What do angels do." He states simply and I notice that somewhere he believes her, and that part is winning.

"They can heal people, and read people's minds, they can also fly...the wings...but a bit more like transport. And if strong enough they can also go back in Time...and exorcise demons and do a bunch if other things with just a touch of your fingers...because of your grace." She trails off and I watch as her nimble fingers twirl and cork around the hem of her shirt.

So, if I was an angel, I could heal my mothers cut knuckles right now?

I throw the experiment around in my head a bit, finally deciding that yes it could possibly work if what she says is true, and tell my body to surge the grace onto me. The power of faith leaps through my fingers and for a second I wonder if I could go back in time and steer Liam away from my mother, but I push the thought away and place my fingers onto my mothers knuckles.

For three seconds, nothing happens.

Then, I feel it, a warmth running through the bottom of my stomach to my finger tips. It's like a warm blanket, or the feeling of being wrapped up into a mothers forgiving arms, or when the joy you can't contain flys out of your mouth into laughter and for second everything stops.

The cuts disappear, grace cleansing any bruise or cut or slash or crusted blood. Everything that has shown a place of violence for my mother is cleansed, and the word that comes from my mouth then is something that I haven't heard of in a long time.

"Faith."


	2. Jokes Are Meant To Be Funny

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, do you really think I would be here? Serious butt sex would be happening if I did, but sadly I don't own it and gay sex can't be showed for young viewers. **

* * *

******Chapter 1:**

**Jokes Are Meant To Be Funny**

(6 years later)

After six years from the discovery I had learned many things. From transporting from far off places to knowing what people are a thinking about, just like Mina has said.

My brothers and sister learned these things too, seeing as it is now our only concern too protect our mother. There is nothing else we can do, seeing now as the fact that school will only be temporary and our aging is slower than a regular human being.I'm sixteen years old, but I look like a measly thirteen year old. Complete with clear pale skin only the size of my eyes might as well be illegal in third world countries. There's muscle on my arms, but I'm too thin for it to do much.

Today will be all of our first day of high school. Or any school, seeing as until this day we've been homeschooled. I personally don't see the reason why we need to go, as if my years of teaching them hasn't made them geniuses.

But if she believes that this would help us get open to our 'people skills' then let it be.

I clutch the backpack that sits between my shoulders, knuckles coloring white and Anna places a slim hand over my shoulder.

"Come, Castiel, don't be too nervous. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous too. And we all know that though Gabriel wont admit it, but he's nervous. Michael will make sure nothing happens, and we can take care of ourselves too. Years of training has gotten us somewhere Castiel, let's make the best of trying to be normal."

I nod, but don't say a word. They know that since that day I haven't spoken and I don't plan to any time soon.

Gabriel bounds down the stairs, backpack half open and filled to the brim with little pranks and toys. I smile at the gesture, knowing that with a flicker of his hands he could easily make the bag fit all of those things easily, but he's doesn't and its the notion that counts. He pops a lollipop into his hand, peeling the clear wrapper off of the cherry sucker. "I heard my name?" He calls out in flourish.

Lucifer bounds down the stairs after him, a gleam of terror glowing from his face. "Good to see your hearing isn't as damaged as we thought you little bi-"

"Luci, please not this early in the morning!" Michael calls from the kitchen.

"Luci, please not this early in the morning!" Lucifer whines back, mimicking Michael's firm voice with little respect. I snort at their bickering and Gabriel ignores the quarrels, going towards me with a large smile.

"Cassie! Good to see your ready in the morning, and Anna! You too! Finally a welcoming face to greet in the bright wonderful sunshine! Lollipop?" He pops two extra lollipops in his hand and hands them to me and Anna. I gingerly take it while Anna rejects the offer.

"I don't know exactly what's in that lollipop, Gabriel, last time you had alive scorpions! So, no thank you." Anna sends one last look of grimace at the lollipop and then walks towards the kitchen.

"What's her deal?" Gabriel scoffs and sticks the rejected lollipop into his pocket for later.

I shrug and follow her, knowing that Michael and Lucifer have already started on breakfast.(Its strange, considering that angels don't need to eat but I guess they like the food, and well if it keeps them quiet then be my guest.) Mina sits by them, laughing at a stupid joke they told her while munching on an apple. She pats my brothers arm and smiles. "So, are you guys ready for school?" She asks, her voice taking immediate cover in hopes none will be telling her any protests. I nod and sit across from her, seeing the relieved look that at least one of her kids actually listens.

"I hope so, my main concern is the littlest angel over here, and his ugly trench coat." Gabriel states, as he sits down next to me and pats my back.

I hate that nickname, it's just as bad as Cassie. I tolerate it either way, sighing loudly to show my hate. And whats wrong with my trench coat anyways? Sure its a bit too big and rough around the edges but its good! Gabriel rolls his eyes and swings an arm over my shoulder, seeing as if I'm just a leaning place for his short self.

"Well, your not quite wrong as a whole." Michael complies as he gets up to put his dish in the sink. I glare at his back, hoping he realizes that the burning hole through his abdomen is my doing. He places the glass in the sink as soon as he rinses it off and smiles. "Its true, we all know that now with little Cassie over here he's a bit too naive."

I am _nothing_ of the sort! How dare he! I know right from wrong and the good and the bad, and that people aren't always what they seem to be! If anything Ive had more experiences than any normal human being! How could he know? I bite my tounge, knowing that the words will be pointless in the end and send another menacing glare towards my eldest brother.

"Seem's Cassie here isn't fond of your statement, Mikey." Lucifer coos and leans over to pinch my cheeks. I fling his hands away, tearing my gaze from Michael to Lucifer, seeing the best I could do with my blue eyes.

"Guys, leave your brother alone will you?" Mina states and slaps Lucifer's head, picking up the empty plates and then handing them over to Michael with a thankful smile. I nod at Lucifer, a smirk playing onto my lips as he resigns and sticks a tongue out towards me. I lift my hands up in surrender and Anna sets them down.

"I swear do I have to be the one for the next millennia or will one of you just shut up for once?" Anna frowns and flips her red hair over her shoulder. We nod in union, Anna being one of few who knows how to actually scare a living Novak. "Its like your not even angels, so much for stereotypes...and good fashion sense." Anna grumbles and gets up from the table, sliding her bag onto her back.

"So, I guess little Cassie here is ready for school then? Seems like that oversized drop cloth makes him complete." Gabriel bleats, a sly smile tugging at his lips. I slide a hand though my untamed hair in frustration.

This is going to be a _long_ day.

...

"So, your the Novaks'?" An old lady states, a thin lipped smile splayed over her face. I recognize easily how fake the smile is, noticing how its missing a glint of at least _one_ emotion in her pale grey eyes. Her gray hair is pinned up to the top of her head, firmed securely with a small purple lilac pin. I wonder if she gotten that as a present...

"Yes, I'm Michael, this here is Gabriel, Anna, Luci and Castiel." Michael introduces us, a fake smile that matches the lady's perfectly on his own chiseled face. Anna smiles uneasily, Lucifer disregarding her completely and Gabriel mindlessly sucking on his lollipop. I nod at the lady, showing my recognition, but pay no mind to her. There's no need to, seeing as the lady doesn't seem to deem any importance for the future.

"How...quaint. A nice little family we have here. Well, I can assure you here at LEA we offer the best for our bright pupils." She assures, her fake smile only getting faker. "I'm Miss Parker, your Vice Principal. I'm here to go over your schedule and show you the ropes before diving head first into this wonderful learning academy. I'm sure you all read through the student handbook, am I mistaken?"

We nod absentmindedly, only with Anna and I paying attention for us. But, I have actually read the student handbook...its rather...unusual. (In a very strange sense, I don't understand why they wouldn't allow hats. I mean I guess a beanie would be okay but the whole smuggling drugs thing is kinda offensive. Why would anyone need to have weeds pulled from your garden in school, and why would they get in trouble for it?)

"Good! Then here are your schedules, and have fun." Miss Parker passes each of our schedules and I almost send a glare towards the fake lady. What kind of principal would just push their new students out the door on the first day? I almost scoff at the gesture but think better of it, and we get up from our seats. "Oh! And, Gabriel, is it? No candy or food on the premises until lunch. You should throw that away before you get in trouble on your first day, Mr. Novak." She scowls and then I realize her true exterior. Evil wet mop.

Gabriel hesitantly takes the cherry sucker our of his mouth, and lets it fall in the trashcan with an inaudible whimper. Its almost laughable.

"Have a good day, Novaks." She smiles and the look sends shivers down my spine.

We rush out of there, almost slamming the door behind us, as we now stand in the middle of the empty hallway.

"So, what now?" Gabriel asks as he pulls out a red lollipop from his back pocket, which I recognize was Anna's from earlier. I smile as he unwraps it, and sticks it into his mouth. Its like it never ends with him. "God that lady was just sizing you up, huh? Doesn't matter sweetie, someone will always love you, and that someone is me." He whispers to his lollipop and it takes an unbelievable amount of force not to roll my eyes.

"I suggest we all go to our respective classes and adjust..." Anna answers as she looks at her schedule, completely ignoring Gabriel's confession of love to the edible object, and furrows her eyebrows. "Okay, what time is it..."

"It's around 9:43." Michael replies as he looks towards his schedule. "Okay, how about during lunch we meet outside of the Library, okay? See if everyone is alive by then." Michael smiles at his attempt for a joke, which in my case doesn't help. I'm positive I'll be alive in the next two hours, in case something wrong might happen like a fire. But, either way I'm also positive that I could live through that too. I tilt my head to the side, showing my confusion.

"Sorry, Cassie, forgot you don't know what humor is." Michael smiles and rubs his hand into my hair, which I attempt to slap away but to no avail.

After a few minutes of figuring out what to do, we split and I'm walking to my next class with Gabriel, who coincidentally has the same class with me. It takes a few minutes for us to find the number but we find the classroom soon, a thought of relief and dread flowing through our minds. Gabriel opens the door, showing a class who seems to pay no mind to the teacher who is all but surprised to find us at the door.

Gabe smiles brightly, lollipop sticking out of his mouth. "Hello! Were the new students!"

The teacher seems taken back by my brother's outward explanation and sets the book down onto her desk. She takes awhile to think and then a look of recognition is splattered over her face. "You must be the Novaks!" She replies with the same gusto as Gabriel and I absent mindly wonder if Gabriel and her could be related. But, that would end with her probably being my sister...never mind.

"Right we are Mrs.-"

"Mrs. Singer." She answers, blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She has warm eyes and a kind smile, like a mother, a wife no less and I take a quick liking to the woman in the polka dot jumper. "Come in and introduce yourselves. You seem a bit early for new students...Miss Parker?" She asks with understanding as we step in, Gabriel nods as I close the door behind us. My heart is thumping.

She leads us to the front and center of the classroom, a stern look towards the absentminded talking flowing through the class. She coughs to get the attention of her class but only a few obey. She tries again, louder this time and with more force and I see everyone's eyes whip towards the married woman.

"Everyone, these our our new students!" She announces, breaking the silence and suddenly everyone's buzzing with curious chatter. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She asks and Gabriel smiles, sending a nod her way. She steps back, letting my brother take the stage.

He takes the lollipop out of his mouth, holding it delicately between his fingers and sends a sly smile towards the class. "Hello, I'm Gabriel and this is my brother, Castiel. Now this isn't the whole pack, children, we have another sister and two brothers who will kindly kick your asses if you lay a finger on him. Got it?" He begins. I send a wary look towards Mrs. Singer, who doesn't look to surprised by the language but has a concerned look no less.

Gabriel continues, seeing how at least more than half of the class is taken by the threat. "Now, see here. I've lived here my whole life, love candy and swings both ways." He sends a wink towards a brunette in the front seat and she blushes profoundly. "Cassie here doesn't speak. And that is that."

"Wait, he doesn't speak?" Mrs. Singer jumps at the information, a worried look playing on her soft features.

"Well, he's not challenged if that's what your asking. In fact, he's anything but. He's really a genius who finds speaking a waste of air and the language meaningless. Don't take it the wrong way, he's just not fond of speaking, and hasn't been since he was four. " Gabriel answers for me with a humph, sticking the lollipop back into his mouth.

"Really? So, your meant to be in this class Cast-e-al?" She asks me, her try at my name a good go but not there yet. I nod, and take a notepad out of the pocket of my jacket, slipping pen out along with it. I open to a blank page and write out the right way to pronounce my name. Cas-ti-el. With a small, apologetic smile, I hand the paper to her and she reads it over.

"Oh! Sorry, Castiel, is it?" She tries again and I give her an approving smile. "Good! Okay, let's settle down everybody and you guys can take any seat. I'm positive you won't be a problem much, will you, Castiel? I'm just not so sure about your brother." She jokes.

We find our seats in the middle of the classroom. Pretty good seats as well, I might add, seeing as it gives a perfect view of the board and an all around view of everyone around you. A few eyes fly on me and I choose to ignore the curious glances, paying attention to Mrs. Singer in the front.

"Alright, back to the main topic, who here has read Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing?"

I raise my hand, seeing as everyone else in the room is completely clueless about the play. I find this one of the few plays made by Shakespeare that has a funny plot, but an unrealistic ending. It's more of an refreshing child's fairy tale, yet being that betrayal and ones form of love is a large take on the whole play.

Mrs. Singer seems delightfully surprised at the raise of my hand, and gets up. "Wonderful! Would it be okay if you could show the class the main plot without giving any...spoilers? The board is free." She asks.

A few envious glares are sent my way at the mention of the board, and I realize that the board might be important. But, what's so special about a white dry erase board anyway? I get up, seeing as it would be rude of me to go against Mrs. Singer's wishes sand walk towards the board. She hands me a black marker, which I take gingerly and a few other colors as well. I start to write the main characters down onto the white surface, the names etched into my skull permanently. I also draw a small doodle of their faces next to the names, having seen the movie many times, and one of the few which I actually enjoy.

I start by then writing their purpose in the plot, and who's connected with who and the relationship. Four minutes later and an extensive use of colored arrows, I end the demonstration with writing the words COMEDY/ROMANCE .on the side in large letters. I look towards Mrs. Singer with approval, only seeing more than that. Her face right now is the definition of proudness and awe.

"This is amazing, Castiel! In all my years of being an Language Arts/ Reading teacher I have never seen such a good example of Shakespeare's work on Much Ado About Nothing! Much less the drawings of their faces are flawless! How could you do that with just a simple permanent marker? And their faces from the movie must be etched into your mind!" She rambles, her lips growing wider and wider with each word. "Hold on, I have to get Mrs. Harvelle!" She exclaims and in a rush she runs out the door. She doesn't even bother closing it and look back towards our classroom to find half in anger and the other half in envy.

I shrug at the class, showing an apologetic smile and my eyes meet Gabriel's, who's almost choking of laughter. "Oh, my god Cassie. You just had to, didn't you? Selfish bastard angel you are!" He calls out, ignoring the companion chuckles of a few other classmates who find my work to be amusing.

Are they laughing at my work? Why would Gabriel reveal my true form to the class? Isnt someone going to find out? I frown at the laughing class, unable to resist Gabriel's contagious chuckles and I look back towards the door. Mrs. Singer is back, talking animatedly with whom I suppose is Mrs. Harvelle.

"I mean, Ellen, he doesn't speak but you should see how much he surprised me with this! I mean just look!" She tugs a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and tired eyes into her classroom and I could tell that by their close proximity that they are very close friends, like they've known each other for years. They probably have.

"What...the hell..." Mrs. Harvelle whispers as she sets a look towards the work on the board. I shrink into the sidelines, not knowing if she means it to be praise or absolute bored with the new discovery.

Her voice has a more southern drawl, more than Mrs. Singer.

"I know right!" Mrs. Singer replies back, and I take Mrs. Harvelle's comment as a praise in the end. "It's just...wow."

"Yes, it is, but as you know I should be surprised that you have at least one good working student in here." She states and looks over to me, a kind smile similar too Mrs. Singer's that makes me feel like she's my own mother. "Mrs. Harvelle, but call me Ellen. I teach History across the hallway. Name?"

I look towards Mrs. Singer for a little help, as she suddenly remembers that I don't speak.

"Oh! Sorry, Ellen, it's Castiel Novak." She answers for me, and Mrs. Harvelle, or Ellen, remembers the peice of information.

"That's right, you don't speak. Sorry, Castiel, good work though." She replies, her voice apologetic and I nod in reply. "Alright, I have a class to teach, and so do you Karen. Nice meeting you, Castiel and good day class." She waves towards the rest of the class, who reply back with a 'You too, Ellen!', and walks out.

"Okay! Apologies, Castiel, you can go sit down now. Now! Any questions?" She calls out to the class. I go back to my seat, begging my feet to move as quickly as possible to my desk. I slump down onto it, and sigh.

What a troublesome class.

...

"Come, Cassie! We have to hurry or Mikey will _never_ let us hear the end of it!" Gabriel exclaims, as we grab out things to out back into our backpacks. The lunch bell has already rung, meaning we have to go meet our brothers and sister for lunch. I slide the last blue pen into a secured pocket and fling it over my back, looking towards Gabriel who is just messily shoving things into his.

"I assure you, you'll be fine." I blurt out, stopping Gabriel in his tracks. My hands go quickly towards my mouth, wondering why on earth I would start speaking now.

Why _did_ I just speak?

"Cassie? You okay? You just..._spoke_..." Gabriel asks, awe struck and places his backpack over his shoulder. His face twists into a look of confusion. "It sounds a lot deeper..."

I nod, hands still not leaving my lips, eyebrows furrowed.

Gabriel looks a bit worried, then looks toward me. "We'll talk about this later, let's just go meet everyone else at the front of the library." He resigns and trudges out of the room.

I follow, hands still not leaving my lips.

...

"What's wrong with Castiel?" Anna asks as she looks towards my hands, which stay clasped around my lips.

"Caught himself off guard by saying a few words, his hands have stayed there like glue ever since." Gabriel answers, lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

I glare at him, as Anna's face goes from worry to curiosity then back to worry again.

"What did he say? Did you do something Gabriel?" She suddenly interrogates, a disapproving finger making its way towards my short brother.

"He said, and I quote, 'I assure you, you'll be fine'. And no, that would be just cruel for the first day. And so beneath me." He answers, taking a loving lick from his lollipop. "Besides, if I pulled anything it would be an unsuspecting victim. Always like to claim territory, Anna dear."

I look towards Anna as she sighs, and claps her hands. "Alright, fine. Castiel, I do believe that you can take your hands off. It's not like you'll be speaking anytime soon...and isn't that uncomfortable?"

I slowly pull my hands back, realizing just how tired my arms are from the position and stuff them into the pockets of my trench coat.

"Anna! Gabe! Cassie!"

We turn around finding Lucifer and Michael jogging towards us, a smug looks on Luci's and a shamed one on Michael's.

"Hey! So how'd it go? Getting laid yet?" Gabriel greet and takes another tentative lick from his lollipop.

"Hey, ask Luci over here, and get back to me in an hour." Michael replies and runs a hand through his hair. He looks towards Lucifer with exhaustion and dread. "Had to chase this Golden retriever for the last two hours..."

My head instantly goes to the right in confusion.

There is no dog of that breed anywhere around here.

Gabriel chuckles. "No, Cassie, he's talking about Lucifer."

Oh.

Why would Lucifer, who is an angel...be a dog?

Gabriel must have noticed my ongoing confusion for he sighs and takes a last bite of his lollipop with a crunch. "It's a metaphor, or a joke. You do know that jokes are meant to be funny?"

My head only goes to the other side.

"Never mind, come on hermits we have a school to take over."

* * *

**Hello! I would like to thank any favorites and follows, for I appreciate them. If you have any questions regarding the story please, don't ask. Reviews are always welcome and criticism is encouraged! Thanks for reading! **


	3. His soul is fucking BRIGHT

**Chapter 2: **

**An Unrealistic Misfortune That Could Be Spelled Out As Mother Effin Gay But It Really Is Just The Blue Eyes**

* * *

Anyone could tell me I was straight, straight as a tub of spaghetti.

Well, I guess in a way...it was like spaghett. Staight in more ways than one, if you diffine curly and swirly as straight. I mean you'd have to be pretty fucking trippy to see my sexuality as completly straight.

I had my share of beautiful busty blonde sweethearts but Lisa was a Goddess. And so not blonde.

She was simple, brown eyes and dark hair. Tanned skin and plump lips. She was more complicated than one would like to think, I tend to think it was more in the eyes. They were fucking doe, I mean swirls of chocolate and caramel. It was almost heavenly, and to think, she would've been mine if my heart wasn't so fucking stubborn.

Caramel was sweet, but the ocean and the sky was bigger.

And hell if I knew, I sounded like a chick flick and god damn they were right.

Falling in Love Sucks.

* * *

It was simple, really. I was sitting at my usual table, talking to Jo, Ash, Pamela and Chuck, and maybe checking out Lisa's breasts while I was at it when the topic came up.

"So, any of you meet the new kids yet?" Jo ponders, a waggle of her eyebrows and then takes a sip from her coke.

"N-new kids? I haven't known..." Chuck stutters as he looks towards Jo, utterly surprised at the question. I roll my eyes and stick a cheesy fry into my mouth, and nod no.

"Is it those Novak's? I swear they all look so fuckable!" Pamela squeals, and takes a fry from my plate. I frown in disgust as I pull the plate of fries towards me. Away from any grabby hands.

"There all siblings, right? I think I had class with one of them." Ash recalls. "Um, the name Lucy answer anything?"

"No, but I had class with two of them. Castiel and Gabriel Novak." Lisa joins in, happy to provide information.

"Ah, yeah a big commotion those two were. Aunt Karen literally busted into our classroom with excitement, Dean, oh god I thought the poor woman was going to explode!" Jo laughs and points to me.

Aunt Karen to explode with excitement? Well, it's not uncommon, just uncommon when it has to do with school. "Did she drag Ellen by the talons?" I reply, a playful smirk finding it's way to my lips.

"Shut it, Deano, lucky bastard you have dirt over me or else dinner tonight would be a treat." Jo warns, her calm demeanor a turning into pit bull and I remember the main rule when it comes to the Women of the Harvelle's. No fucking around with them.

Joanna Beth Harvelle is the epitome of fire of blondes. Born on the second of July and is just like her mother. Also known as Ellen Harvelle, she's a teacher here for world history. Ive known Jo since way back, practically still barely getting into our diapers when our mothers decided to stick us in a play pen and see what happens. (I have teeth mark scars to show for proof.) Since then, me and Jo have became best friends and always had each others backs. She's sister to me and Sam, and were brothers to her.

Sam Winchester, my baby brother and the only reason I decide to keep on living. Other than the booze and sex, of course, and the fact that Ellen would kill me if I ever even thought of ending it. Sam Winchester was born on the fifth of March and is approximately four years younger than I, Ive been taking care of his ass since he was in diapers. Ever since our father died, that nerd herd should be here any second actually.

"Anyways, Lis, what were the Novak's like?" Pamela continues to pry, silver eyes full of curiosity. "Tell me their personalities were as good as their looks!"

Lisa giggles and I feel my heart do a jig at the notion. "Well, the youngest was adorable and the older one was wild!" She exclaims. "I mean one minute they are all new kids, old stuff, then Gabriel had a lollipop in his mouth and baby blues couldn't speak!"

"Baby blues?" I ask.

"The youngest has severely blue eyes, I mean his eyes are huge!" She expands her hands to show the exaggeration and Jo laughs.

"I had class with Anna, she was nice." Chuck states. "She looks different from the other Novaks."

"They all do, apparently, but they are all very attractive." Pamela adds.

"Well, it seems like Jo and Pamela will make new friends tonight." I waggle my eyebrows. "Use protection sweeties."

"Oh I will." Pamela smirks as Jo exclaims. "Dean!"

"I swear, _Dean_, one more freaking comment out of yo-_oh_ _shit_." Jo is interrupted as we hear the door to the cafeteria creak open. "Holy _fuck_ they _are_ gorgeous."

Don't fucking tell me.

Son of a bitch.

Its simple, it starts off with the tall dark and protective one, I'm guessing oldest. To his right I see a blonde, with dark eyes all the same but a smirk played out on his lighter features. They stand the tallest, and simply quite the same as the dark and broody. To Mr. Dark's left is a much shorter guy, has dirty blonde hair and eyes that look like whiskey, he has a lollipop in his mouth. I'm guessing that's Gabriel. To Gabriel's left is a girl, about his height, if anything much taller, with red hair. She's all curves and petites. Seems just my type if it wasn't for Lisa.

But, shit, if it isn't Mr. Baby blues.

He has fucking _sex_ hair.

* * *

"We don't strip for free is that's what your eyes are implying!" Gabriel exclaims.

I look towards Anna, face flushed at Gabriel's remark and Anna giggles. "Just roll with it Cassie, seems Gabriel is making a half decent impression at least." She whispers.

It's quiet. After Gabriel's statement everyone seems to busy themselves with their food and other things. Gabriel's smug smirk is more than evident of the silent cafeteria.

Is it too late to fly up to Heaven yet?

"Come on, I think that table is free over there." Michael mutters and leads us to the left corner of the room.

I would've been fine if it wasn't for the forest I encountered on the way over there.

Okay, not an actual forest but it was very green. And very beautiful.

To be honest, the eyes were one thing, but his soul? I think the words for this situation would be something along the lines of 'the brightest light you could have ever seen…times the sun'

I cough.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Anna whispers as we settle down at the empty table. Its right across from the green eyes, and its slowly making my insides turn to goo.

I look towards the table, hoping that they would get the small message.

"Well, fuck me endlessly and call me a whore." Gabriel says with the mouthful of lollipop. "His soul is seriously _fucking bright_."


End file.
